


Tiny humans

by BWSMILE



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Babies, Bisexual Eddie Brock, Blood and Violence, Bottom Eddie Brock, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Confused Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Marathon Sex, Mpreg, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Swimming, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Unplanned Pregnancy, Weird Biology, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWSMILE/pseuds/BWSMILE
Summary: Eddie heads to the pool on a hot day and venom experiences babies for the first time. An obsession with the tiny humans and how to get their own grows within the symbotie.





	Tiny humans

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair this is a weird idea that came to me for no real reason.

Eddie laid his living room floor clad in only his boxers. Sweat adhered his back to the wood and it was days like this he wished his building had decent AC. Even though he had every fan he owned on full blast it still wasn't enough to combat the 90 degree weather. The reporter wiped the sweat off his forehead and groaned. 

**Eddie...** ,Venom called out to him.

Eddie grunted in reply to miserable to put in the effort to speak. 

**We are hot Eddie....and sticky...** ,Venom whined 

**"** Uh-huh....I know that, babe...",the journalist grumbled arm draped over his eyes. 

**We don't want to be hot and sticky Eddie.** ,the symbotie huffed writhing under Eddie's skin.

Eddie sighed flopping his arm off his face and sitting up. His back peeled itself off the floor with a gross snap. To which he winced both at the sound and the sting. 

"Alright,I give up. We can't stay here when it's hot as tits out...",Eddie announced standing up and cracking his sore back. 

**Where are we going Eddie?** , V asked as Eddie ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

The reporter paused to think before responding ,"How about....the pool? There's one not far from here."

 **Pool? What is a pool?** ,the word sounded foreign out of Venom's mouth.

"Oh yeah we've never been to one together...it's like a big tub of water you swim in to keep cool and stuff.",Eddie explained rifling through his dresser.

 **Like the lobster tank?? ,** The symbotie chirped excitedly

Eddie stopped his search and cringed ,"No V....not like that..."

Eddie finally found his swim trunks deep in his top dresser drawer. He had bought them four years prior at a Walmart. They were black with a skull and cross bone pattern. He peeled off his boxers and slipped on the trunks. 

**You have to change underwear to go to the pool?** ,Venom asked extending from his hip to couriously touch the trunks. 

"They're not underwear they're shorts made for swimming.",chuckled throwing on a grey tanktop before grabbing his wallet. 

Eddie took one of the tendrils curling around his hipbone and brought it to his lips for a kiss. Venom purred inside him in response making his organs vibrate, weird. He picked up a small drawstring bag he got for free...somewhere and threw his wallet in. He just needed sunscreen, his keys,phone and a towel and they'd be set. 

Venom watched as Eddie hailed a cab to go to this pool thing. Curling themselves around Eddie's ribcage to feel his heart beat. The air in the cab was cold which felt so much better than the air outside ,which felt like a heavy blanket of unbearable heat. They emerged their hand from Eddie's palm and interlaced their fingers . 

Venom's host smiled at that and squeezed their hand gently. The pair stayed with their fingers interlocked until Eddie had to pay the cab driver. They slipped out of the cool comfort and back into the heavy heat. Venom hated this heat in the cold they could bundle Eddie up in many warm layers. In this temperature they could strip Eddie down to nothing and it wouldn't help and it wasn't like he could lower their core temperature to help either. 

They were in front of a blue and white building with a large fenced area behind it. Eddie stopped at a glass box with a human inside. He gave the human a five dollar bill and walked towards a door that read 'men's locker room'. 

The floor was wet as they walked through what looked like a large bathroom with benches inside. They had made it out of the 'locker room ' and Venom finally saw the pool. There were many humans in the underwear like swim garments swarming around. Humans of various shapes and sizes moving around in what looked like a large bathtub. Eddie set their stuff down on a chair near the water.

 **So the pool is like a large shared bathtub?** ,they asked as Eddie applied some strange lotion.

'Uh...kinda. The water isn't hot though',their host answered tossing off his shirt. 

**Very strange but if it'll get rid of the hot and sticky we will be fine.** , V responded as Eddie jumped into the large tub. 

The cold of the water made their nerves jump for a moment before relaxing. Although the water did wonders for the heat in their shared skin though. Eddie smoothed back his wet hair and swam on his back as Venom got used to the feeling. This large cold tub filled with strangers wasn't so bad. 

After a while of swimming though hunger crept up on them both. Their stomach gnawing at their insides and demanding to be fed. Eddie splashed some water in his face as Venom whined. 

**Eddie...hungry...need food...** ,Venom groaned inside Eddie's head as their host sighed. 

'Alright we'll check out the snack bar... But we're having a two snack limit,ok?',Eddie responded climbing out of the pool. 

**Five.** ,V bartered as Eddie fished for his wallet. 

'Two',their host remained resilient. 

**Three?** ,Venom attempted to compromise. 

'....Fine three but that's as high as I'll go',Eddie relented heading for the snack bar. 

Venom decided to people watch as they passed various areas of the large pool. Each area getting shallower as it went on. Venom saw an old man with a long beard like the red Santa man from Christmas,A woman with hair the color of a yellow skittle next to a man with gaint holes in his ears ,and a very skeletal looking woman with orange skin talking on the phone. 

It wasn't until they had made it to the shallowest part of the pool that venom had them stop in their tracks. Sitting in the water were tiny chubby humans. Venom stared at them in awe as the larger humans accompanying them splashed with them in the water. These creatures were so small ,fat ,and helpless. Making cute squeals and cooes as they played in the water. 

'Um babe ,why'd you stop us? Something wrong?' ,Eddie asked as Venom was mesmerized.

 **What are they?...** ,Venom asked in a astonished whisper. 

'What are what babe? Be more specific. ',Eddie answered still frozen in place

 **The tiny humans...are they a subspecies you keep as pets? They remind me of the tiny animals humans keep... Quite charming. ,** The symbotie murmured looking to one of the tiny humans with a large hat on, **Oh look at the silly hat that one wears.**

'...Are you talking about the babies? Love those aren't pets they're human... Offspring...now please let's move before people start to stare. I'll buy you an extra candy bar.' ,their host offered and they obliged still fascinated by the 'babies' 

**Why are they so small? You are not that small Eddie.** **Also why do they need the adult humans so close to them ,can they not defend themselves?** ,V asked while Eddie ate their soft pretzel with cheese. 

'I grew ,V. I used to be that small humans grow over time. Those adults are the babies parents they protect and raise them until they're old enough to fend for themselves. ' ,Eddie stopped mid thought 'I'm surprised you're asking questions other than "can I eat them"'

 **We don't want to eat the tiny ones...that would be very stupid Eddie. Not only do we like them the bigger humans provide more meat.** ,Eddie tensed at their explanation shoving a twix bar into his mouth. 

'....good to know....why do you like them so much?',Their host asked them reaching for the nachos they ordered. 

**They are very small but also fat with bright eyes and silly behavior. They also make cute squealing noises and their tiny hands and feet bring us a lot of joy. ,** Venom gushed more about the small and plush features about the babies. 

Eddie smiled happy to hear them be happy. They left the pool that day with an accute fasinstion with human spawn. Once home after the cool night had settled in Venom borrowed Eddie's laptop for research purposes. They searched the word "baby" and began sorting through ,articles, photos ,and videos while Eddie slept. 

The videos were the most interesting of the three. Venom spent hours watching babies sit up,speak simple words,play with each other,and more. Each one bringing back that feeling of joy they got from watching the babies at the pool. They then looked at pictures of a multitude of miniature humans with chubby cheeks and big eyes. One in particular caught their eye a small 'family' as Eddie called it. 

A tiny baby being held by a man who reminded them of Eddie. With a scruffy stubble beard and dark hair. A woman peeking over his shoulder to look at the spawn. It filled Venom with a strange feeling that they couldn't describe

It was at this point Venom knew they wanted a baby. More importantly they wanted to share one with Eddie. To be that family in the picture. Venom wanted to share this feeling with Eddie and then some.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback I wanna know what you readers think, should I continue?


End file.
